


Peace When You Are Done

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: The world has been saved.  Team Free Will is taking a much-deserved vacation.  But who is the person in the road?





	Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me; how I would like the show to end.

The world had been saved. Chuck was dead.

Team Free Will was alive and well. Jack took his rightful place on the throne in heaven. The angels were restored to their full glory. Heaven was restored.

Of course, there had to be balance in the universe. Jack ran heaven, Crowley once again ruled hell. They had an agreement; you don’t bother me, I won’t bother you. They kept tabs on one another and did occasionally ask for each other’s help. There was order and calm.

There was peace.

Dean looked up to the sky, sending a quick “hello” to Jack. The son of Lucifer checked in on them from time to time, when his schedule allowed. But TFW made sure they kept in touch with him, letting him know he was still family.

It was July. Baby’s trunk was open. Instead of the arsenal of weapons that once lived there, now there were suitcases. Dean slammed the trunk and walked to the driver’s side.

He smiled when he saw Castiel coming towards him. His eyes roamed eagerly over his toned form, Dean licking his lips. The older Winchester had always seen Castiel as hot; but now, in shorts and a tank top, muscles rippling against the fabric and sunglasses on his nose, Dean’s knees went weak.

He seriously considered delaying the trip for a week or so just so he could fuck the angel senseless.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said in that gravelly voice that always went to his dick. Dean swallowed.

“Cas,” he said, “I need to drive. You’re gonna keep me distracted with how fucking hot you look right now.”

Castiel chuckled and then leaned into Dean’s space, tilting his head to whisper in his ear. “I promise Dean,” he said, nipping on his earlobe. “You behave and I’ll make sure to pleasure you ALL night long tonight. I’m thinking I can get you off, what? Four times?” He pulled back slightly to assess Dean’s reaction, his dom eyebrow raised.

Dean couldn’t look away from those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. He swallowed to gather his thoughts. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I think you can.”

Then Dean leaned forward and kissed his angel.

“When you guys are done canoodling,” Sam said, “we should get a move on. It’ll already be past eight when we get to the destination.”

Dean withdrew to talk to Sammy, keeping his eyes on Castiel. “I’m having a moment with my angel.”

Cas smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well moment over, you guys can make out all week at the resort. Let’s GO.” He opened Baby’s door and Boomer, Sam’s golden Labrador retriever jumped in the backseat.

“Whatever bitch,” Dean said.

“Jerk,” Sam replied.

“Assbutt,” Castiel said. Dean laughed and gently placed his right hand on the angel’s cheek.

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you too Dean.”

Smiling, Castiel climbed in next to Boomer as Dean and Sam sat in the front. He was feeling generous so he said “hey Sammy, you can pick the music today.”

Sam looked at him as though he had grown three heads. “Wow, we really MUST have saved the world if you’re relinquishing control of the radio.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Dean retorted back. Castiel chuckled from the back seat, earning a smile from his lover in the rear view mirror.

Team Free Will headed out, on their way to a much-deserved vacation. The world was quiet now. Jack and Crowley would let them know if there was anything they needed from them, but right now, all they wanted was to relax with their toes in the sand.

About two hours into their drive, Dean slammed on the brakes after rounding a corner. The three passengers stared at the being in front of them on the road.

A woman.

Her back was to them, and she wore a long, flowing white dress. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back. Her head turned from side to side, but it appeared as though she hadn’t heard the rumble of Baby’s engine.

“What the hell?” Dean muttered. He and Sam reached for their guns, always prepared.

“I thought you said Jack said everything was calm,” came the comment from Sam.

“He did,” Dean retorted.

“Well, I guess it was too good to be true,” Sam muttered. He opened the car door and got out slowly. The woman in front of them still didn’t turn around.

Dean turned back to his lover. “Stay here, Cas. We don’t know what the hell we’re dealing with and the last thing I want is to worry about you.”

The angel knew Dean well enough by now so he acquiesced. “If things turn ugly,” Cas’ deep voice said, “then I’m helping.” Boomer let out a bark, acknowledging he would help too. Cas pet his ears.

Dean nodded and slowly got out of the car. He raised his gun.

The woman still hadn’t turned around yet. Sam spoke to her softly, not wanting to spook her since he had no idea who or what she was.

Dean rounded the car and flanked Sam’s left. His muscles were tense. He was ready for anything.

“Last chance darling,” Dean said. “Turn around now.”

She did, slowly.

The gasp that came from Team Free Will could be heard to the furthest depths of hell. They didn’t know how, or why; they would get to that later. But at this moment, Dean was watching his brother break down as the woman walked to him, and placed a hand on his arm. He looked back at his angel, a smile on his face and saw Castiel smiling back. His heart swelled.

_I love him so much_ , he thought.

He turned back and saw Sam slowly raise a hand up to touch her face. She smiled and leaned into it, like they had never been apart. And at that moment, he knew Jack was making sure they all got their happy endings. That was proven in the one word Sam muttered.

“Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. TFW definitely deserves their happy ending.


End file.
